


i like it a little rough (not too much)

by adorkable



Category: The Vamps (UK Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>тебе просто нужно признаться, что это лучше смотрится на мне</p>
            </blockquote>





	i like it a little rough (not too much)

**Author's Note:**

> оос, у меня передоз, ненавижу джима, цитирование песен

Их резвая игра, обычно останавливающаяся довольно быстро (чтобы никто ничем не ударился, чтобы потом не говорили, что у Брэдли голос сорван из-за Тристана, чтобы можно было продолжить интервью и так далее по списку), в этот раз неожиданно заканчивается (или нет?) на кровати. На огромной, уже развороченной за долгий день, кровати. И Тристан, лежа на спине, совсем не против такого Брэдли, даже если в поясницу упирается пульт от телевизора.

— Ты не сдаёшься, да?

— Разве моё положение уже не говорит о победе? — смеётся, кривит лицо, и Брэдли повторяет, но не расцепляет пальцы, не позволяет Тристану освободить руки. — Да и ты вроде как сидишь на мне, это честно?

— Если бы ты чуть больше времени уделял залу, знал бы... — он не договаривает, да и то, что сказал, едва ли нормально слышно — слишком запыхался, раскраснелся, уже блестят глаза. 

Тристану приходится приложить усилия, но всё получается — они меняются местами, конечно, без согласия на это Брэдли. По губам можно понять, что такого он точно не ожидал.

— Прости, ты говорил что-то о зале, да? Там было продолжение о разных приёмах? Думаю, тебе стоит меньше отвлекаться.

— Тебе просто нужно признаться, что _это_ лучше смотрится на мне.

 _Это_ — крест на небольшой цепочке, в последнее время Брэдли носил его так часто, что Тристан уже не сможет нормально вспомнить день без лицезрения побрякушки. Если учитывать, что такое украшение Брэдли упорно продолжает надевать только с полурасстёгнутыми рубашками, полностью игнорируя любого вида майки и футболки (а Тристан ещё думал на бедных стилистов), то попытка кражи креста вполне оправдана. Кто ещё побеспокоится и душевном состоянии Тристана? Явно не Брэдли.

— Пока могу сказать только: повезло, что ты сегодня без колец, — да, Брэдли продолжает держать его за запястья, крепко.

— Что?

— Синяки и прочие следы — оставишь меня без напоминаний, — Тристан пожимает плечами и (конечно же!) замечает, как Брэдли прикусывает нижнюю губу после этих слов. — _Или мы можем пропустить обмен любезностями_ , — он наклоняется чуть ниже, неудобно упираясь руками во всё, что валяется на кровати, включая одежду и одеяла. Дыхание Брэдли не сбивается (просто потому что уже сбито), когда Тристан продолжает: — _и флирт?_

— Тристан, скажи мне, что...

— Что, — он отпускает цепочку, — этот, — упирается коленями в кровать, — крест, — тянется назад и Брэдли разжимает пальцы, но не сводит взгляда, — лучше, — снова наклоняется вперёд, — смотрится, — упирается ладонями по обе стороны от головы Брэдли, — на, — чувствует как Брэдли сводит ноги, прижимает к себе, — тебе? Ты это хочешь услышать?

Больше похоже на мурчание, у Тристана каша в голове. Он знает, что делает и поэтому хочет замедлить каждую секунду так, чтобы время стало тягучим, таким же, как голос, которым Брэдли отвечает:

— _Детка, мне нужно больше, чем это_ , — он смотрит то в глаза Тристану, то на его губы (да, Тристан понимает всё слишком хорошо, и старается не так широко улыбаться, как хочется). Это уже давно не игра, когда Брэдли говорит: — _Мне нужно узнать твои..._

Тристан целует его, в полной готовности упасть на Брэдли (или с кровати) в любую секунду, но всё-таки целует и не даёт договорить (Брэдли сразу отвечает на поцелуй, цепляется пальцами за рваную майку Тристана, прогибается в пояснице).

И в номер заваливается Коннор, а следом за ним Джеймс, и Брэдли продолжает целовать Тристана, не даёт ему отстраниться. Мягкие губы и острые зубы, постоянно прихватывающие нижнюю губу Тристана; парни могут подождать. Им придётся.

— Только не на нашей кровати! — Тристан с закрытыми глазами всё-таки отрывается от Брэдли, слепо целует его в подбородок, щеку, нос, открывает глаза и видит широко распахнутые (и смеющиеся) глаза Брэдли. 

— _Не обращай внимания на моих друзей, я знаю, они шизики_ , — шепчет Брэдли и протягивает Тристану цепочку с крестом. — Оставь себе.

— _Но других у тебя нет_ , — сообщает Коннор и хлопает Тристана по заднице, — Не время для сердечных признаний, нас ждут на ланч.

Они встают с кровати, пока Коннор и Джеймс лениво разглядывают и обсуждают вид, открывающийся из окон номера.

— Знаешь, я сейчас особенно проникся лирикой наших песен, — Тристан поправляет майку и смотрит на всё ещё румяного Брэдли.

— Нет, я передумал, отдай крест, — он протягивает руку.

Вместо того, чтобы отдать цепочку, Тристан обходит Брэдли и сам надевает на него свой трофей. 

Закрепляя победу поцелуем. За ухом, там, где Брэдли всегда щекотно до чёртиков.

— _Как будто удар молнией_ , — напевает Брэдли и уворачивается от прикосновений Тристана, показывая язык. — Я готов!

Он быстро шагает к выходу из номера, когда Джеймс говорит:

— Тристан, скажи ему.

— Брэдли, будь добр, _обуйся_.


End file.
